Just Suppose
by Smile2luv
Summary: Just suppose Bella was the most popular girl in school when Edward came along. She found out his and Jacob's secrets but now she has to chose and this could lead to a secret of her own. Please, please, please R/R!
1. Chapter 1: Why Not?

**A/N: Here is my story so please read and review. My inspiration for this story was the song "Fidelity" by Regina Spektor.**

**Just Suppose**

**Chapter 1: Why Not?**

BPOV:

"Come on!" "No Mike!"

I was sick and tired of Mike always asking me out! "The answer was no, is no, and forever more will be no!"

"You'll come around Isabella; I'll make sure of that." I just rolled my eyes.

This happened every day ever since I became a C. They just sprouted over the summer in Florida that I spent with my mother. A long lost cousin there took me shopping and bought me a whole new wardrobe.

**Flashback:**

_I drove my old beat up truck into the familiar school parking lot. I turned it off, grabbed my bag, and stepped out. _

_I was wearing a new tight, low cut top with a short jean skirt and my sling-back heals and my new sunglasses. _

_I walked to the third building where I had homeroom, feeling all of the eyes following me. "Is that _Bella_?" I heard Lauren say to Jessica. _

_I heard a wolf whistle from behind me and turned to see Mike, Eric, and Tyler. "Who's the new chick?" Mike asked the others. "Can I see you tonight baby?"_

_I brought my glasses to the tip of my nose looked them up and down, laughed, and walked away, putting my glasses back on._

"_Whoa! Was that Bella?"_

**End of flashback. **

They haven't left me alone since. "Come on, just one date, after that, if you don't like me, I promise to leave you alone."

I wasn't totally convinced but I decided to humor him. "Why not? Pick me up at 7 on Friday night."

His face went from a puppy dog pout to a little boy on Christmas morning that had just seen his new bike.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7!"

I walked away smiling to myself. I almost felt bad for him. "I'm going to tap Bella!" The key word is almost.

Jessica, who hadn't really warmed up to me until the beginning of this school year and now we were suddenly "BFFs", came up to me and said, "Ohmigod! I just heard of the new kids who are coming. Their name is Cullen."


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Know Why

**A/N: Here is my story so please read and review. My inspiration for this story was the song "Fidelity" by Regina Spektor.**

**Just Suppose**

**Chapter 2: You Want Me**

EPOV:

I'm done with moving! I know we have to because of obvious reasons. If we stayed anywhere too long, people would begin to wonder why we don't age and that would be bad.

Now we're going back to our home in Forks. We haven't been here in about 70 something years.

I was in my room putting all of my stuff back where it goes and listening to music, when Alice burst into my room. "I'm so happy for you!" she squealed.

"What are you talking about?" "I won't tell you but you'll find out soon enough."

Then she left. What's with her? She probably just had a vision, I wonder what she saw?

TWO DAYS LATER

Great, today was Monday and now I have to go to school, my personal hell. We all were in my car driving to school.

I tried to see Alice's thoughts to see what her vision was.

_Butt out. You are so nosy._

I growled to myself. Then I picked up on Jasper's thoughts.

_Leave her alone, you'll find out soon enough._

We pulled up to the school and I stepped out of the car. I could hear the average thoughts that we get no matter where we are. All of them linked to our beauty or how scary we were. Frankly, I was bored with it.

One person's thoughts did stick out though. _Wow, maybe I'll get with the blonde one; Bella's all right but wow that blondie…_

I stopped listening to the vulgar things he was thinking. I felt strangely. I didn't know who this Bell person was, but suddenly I was very mad at this boy and I wanted to warn this girl, Bella, how untrustworthy he was.

How strange… I kept walking and I heard a voice cry out "Bella!"

I turned around to see a girl with a high ponytail in a very skimpy outfit waving.

That couldn't be my Bella. Whoa! _My_ Bella? Where did that come from?

I then saw a girl in tight skinny jeans, and a very low cut top that was slightly see through, allowing others to see her black lacy bra underneath.

She walked over to the girl with the ponytail, smiling. "Hey Jessica."

This must be Bella. Why was she wearing that? Did she care about what people thought about her?

Before I realized what I was doing, I had taken off, my jacket and walked over to her. I then put it on her shoulders.

"Um, excuse me," she spluttered. "Do I know you?"

"You're implying something," I muttered, then walked away.

I didn't know who Bella was and even though we had just met, I knew that I was in love with her.


	3. Chapter 3: Impressing

**Chapter 3: Impressing**

**BPOV**

What the hell was that about? Who on earth was that and why does he care how I dress? The people around us were beginning to whisper to each other.

I couldn't afford to lose my cool so I shrugged the jacket off and let it fall onto the cold concrete. I turned to the school and tossed my hair behind my shoulder. As I walked to the front door I stepped on the coat.

I didn't know why but I smelled the coat right before I let it fall. It smelled wonderful. For some reason I wanted to go over to the coat, pick it up, and apologize to that boy.

I immediately shook the thought from my head and kept going to my first class.

During science, I was paying no attention. The boy who gave me his coat was in my class, he was staring at me the whole time along with who I guessed was his sister. I learned from roll call that their names were Edward and Rosalie. Throughout the class she kept throwing me dirty looks and tossing her hair like an angry bull preparing to charge.

I didn't know why but I felt threatened by her. All of the guys were staring at her instead of me. Well I couldn't have that.

We were experimenting with chemicals and since my shirt was a pail yellow, I decided to have some fun. To get the guys attention and to see what Edward would do, I picked up one of beakers of liquid we were using and "accidentally" splashed it all over my shirt.

Immediately, I cried out and got the teacher's attention. Mr. Smith ran over to me. "I spilled some of the yellow one on me!" I cried.

"That contains acid," he shouted. I screamed for effect and I was a bit scared I thought that one was harmless. I just wanted to get attention but I decided to milk this for all it was worth. I pulled of my shirt and threw it into the sink.

"Get into the shower and wash it off!" I ran over to it and pulled on the leaver. The water came spilling down on me and the faint burning on my stomach that had begun had stopped.

That was close, I thought. I went over and put on my jacket and zipped it up. Looking around to see the reactions, the boys were staring opened mouthed and Rosalie was looking livid. I then looked at Edward who was looking at the board with his jaw tightly shut. Why did I care what he thought? I was Bella Swan, the unstoppable.

**EPOV**

I can't believe she did that. I looked away immediately when Bella took off her shirt being the gentleman I was.

The thoughts I was hearing were vial. _She looks so good... wow, I can't believe she did that... I can't __wait for friday... _I tried to tune them out. However, I realized just then that I wasn't hearing Bella's. What could she be thinking now? I did hear Rosalie's though, loud and clear. _That slut! She did that on purpose! She isn't even that good looking! If I did that, they would go crazy! She's just jealous! I can't believe Edward likes her. What would he want with a human? Edward, you're crazy!_

I kicked her underneath the table. She snarled but didn't respond. Verbally that is. I could hear her thinking what she wouldn't say.

When the bell rang I began walking out of the classroom. To my surprise and great pleasure, Bell stopped me. She looked at me for a few seconds, opened her mouth, then walked away.

I sighed, disappointed, and walked to my next class.


	4. Chapter 4: Old Friends

**Chapter 4: Old Friends**

**BPOV**

I walked up to Edward. I didn't know what I was going to say but I knew I wanted to say something. I opened my mouth and then I thought better of it. I walked away while blushing furiously.

What was going on? I've known this boy for less than a day and I already knew we had to talk. He was gorgeous and mysterious...

The rest of the week past relatively uneventful. Edward stared at me and Rosalie glared at me. However, there was one interesting thing. The rest of the family were very strange with me too. There was a big guy named Emmet who treated me as if I were the funniest thing he had ever seen, then there was another guy who always looked like he was in pain and looked at me as if I scared him.

The one who stood out to me the most, apart from Edward, was his younger sister, Alice.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_That small girl with the black hair was looking at me again. When I looked at her she grinned broadly. I went over to her. I wanted to ask her if she was Edward's sister and if she knew why he was acting so strangely. _

_When I got in front of her she squealed in delight and threw her arms around my neck. "We're going to be the best of friends!" _

_I gaped at her and she just ran away. _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Needless to say, I was looking forward to the end of the day on Friday, even though I had my date with Mike.

As I was walking to my car, Mike caught up to me and grabbed my waist. "Hey, Bella. I'm going to walk you to you car like a gentleman."

I wanted to pull away and smack him, but I figured I'd give him what he wanted. Also, I saw Edward out of the corner of my eye. He was staring at me with an angry expression.

I didn't get closer, but I didn't pull away. Why does Edward have the right to be angry at me for dating? It's not like we even knew each other let alone were dating.

We finally got to my car and he pecked me on the cheek. I wanted to scrub and scrub and scrub where his lips touched me. "I'll see you tonight..."

**EPOV**

I wanted to see her, outside of school. I wanted to be able to date her like a normal guy and fall in love and maybe get married. I wanted so badly to be her everything, but Bella was human and I was a vampire. That would never work.

Mike caught up with her and grabbed her waist and pulled her close. I wanted to go over and rip his filthy arm off. I controlled the emotion, and instead, I snapped the pencil I was holding. It was so easy it could have been a twig.

He walked her to her car. That car was not safe for my Bella, it could break down at any moment. He gave her a peck on the cheek. I saw a flash in Alice's mind of me going over to them and spinning mike around like he was a rag doll. Then it changed to Alice elbowing Jasper and him holding me back.

The next second I saw out of the corner of my eye, Alice elbowing jasper and he came and grabbed my shoulder.

_Be careful, you don't want to do anything rash,_ he thought cautiously. I nodded and walked to my car.

**BPOV**

**THREE HOURS LATER**

I finished straightening my hair and I stood back to admire myself. I was wearing a simple black dress and red pumps, jewelry, and a red clutch purse.

When I got downstairs, my dad was watching football, like always. "I'm going on a date, dad."

"So?" he grunted.

My dad cared about me deep down, but he never showed it. I guess that's why I act out, so I can get attention.

The door bell rang and I got it. "Hey, Mike."

"Wow, you look great."

"Thanks."

"Leave!" my dad shouted from the living room. "You're drowning out sports!"

I grabbed my jacket and closed the door.

When we got to the restaurant, he sat down before I did. I rolled my eyes. "Bella?"

I turned to see... "Jake!" I stood up and hugged him. He picked me up and swung me around. "I can't believe this."

Mike cleared his throat. "Oh yea this is Mike." He stood up. "I'm her date."

Jake burst out in laughter. Mike's face fell. I tried not to laugh. Jake was my on again off again boyfriend. He went away to some finishing school or something.

"Let's go somewhere." "Sure," I said.

"Bye Mike," Jake said waving.

As we were walking out of the restaurant, Jake suddenly walked out to the forest. "Where are we going?" "I want to show you something."

He backed away from me and began to shake. Out of nowhere he began to change. Before I knew it he had turned into a wolf the size of a bear. I screamed then blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5: It All Comes Out

**Chapter 5: It All Comes Out**

**EPOV**

I was sitting in my room listening to music and thinking of Bella and wondering how her date must be going. _Edward?_ Alice thought softly. "Come in."

"Seeing as how you reacted today at school, I think you have the right to know about my vision I had when we first got here."

To be honest, I hadn't thought about it since we got here. "Go on." She played it back in her head.

_I was in a clearing with Bella and she was sitting in my arms. She was wearing more tasteful clothing. A pair of jeans and a form-fitting tee shirt with a wrap sweater. _

_I stood up and went over to a tree. I bent one of the thick branches that must have been about a foot around and picked a flower off of it. _

_I went back and gave it to her. She kissed me softly. "I love you," she whispered. _

The vision changed.

_Bella was standing in front of me, crying. "Please!" she begged. I looked down. "I can't, I won't. I won't let you become a monster and give up your life for me!"_

The vision changed again.

_I was sitting in a church and there was a horrible smell of wet dog. I looked behind me and saw Bella walking up the aisle. She looked beautiful in a white wedding dress. _

_She passed me in the pews and gave me a sad look and continued up to a russet skinned man with shoulder length hair. I sat through the wedding and finally they kissed._

When Alice was done, I sank to my knees. I was filled with dry sobs. _You can change it._ I knew exactly what I was going to do.

"Where is she now?" Alice closed her eyes.

_Bella was in a forest with the same man from the vision. He was shaking and then he phased into a werewolf. Bella cried out and then collapsed on the ground. They were outside of a restaurant. "The Melting Pot" _

I was already on my feet. I jumped out of the open window and ran as fast as I could.

When I finally got there, I saw Bella and that boy walking out of the restaurant. I jumped behind a tree because I didn't want to be spotted.

He shook like in Alice's vision. Then he changed and Bella passed out. I ran over to her.

The wolf took a sniff of me and lunged at me. I jumped out of the way.

_This leach is a goner. _The dog thought. "Stop," I yelled. "No werewolf should be on this ground. The treaty still remains."

The wolf changed back and he pulled his clothes on roughly. "You're a Cullen?" he spat the name at me. I nodded.

Then, I turned back to Bella. "Don't touch her," he snarled grabbing me and pulling me away.

"I will never hurt her because I can control myself." The wolf began to shake violently.

I picked Bella up and tried to run but I saw her open her eyes.

**BPOV**

I could hear shouting. Something about a wolf and a treaty. It must have been a dream. Same with Jake. He couldn't have turned into a wolf. That's impossible.

I felt myself move up and I could feel cold on my back. I opened my eyes and saw an angel. But wait, it wasn't an angel.

"Edward?"

"Bella, I can explain." I was so confused. He put me down and I saw Jake standing in front of me. He was looking livid and he was shaking. I don't know why but I leaned into Edward for comfort. He put his arms around me protectively. It felt nice. Why was he so cold, though? Jake looked as though he could rip Edward's head off.

"What's going on?"

"There are somethings we need to tell you," said Jacob. "You saw me change before you passed out. I am a werewolf."

For some odd reason, this was easy to grasp. "Are you dangerous?" He laughed and shook his head.

"For some reason, I can believe that and I don't really care."

Jake laughed again and opened his arms to hug me. I wasn't sure what to do, but Edward tightened his grip on me.

"There's something you should know about me too, well really, my whole family," he said.

I turned and faced him, reluctantly pulling out of his cold embrace. "There's no easy way to say this. I am a vampire and so is my whole family."

I gasped. Was he being serious? "That's why I'm so cold. I'm fast too." He ran away and back so fast, I could barely see him move. "And strong." He ripped out a root from the tree.

"And do you drink blood?" "Yes, but only animal blood. We're what you call, vegetarians."

This is so much to handle. I could feel my head reeling, anf then everything went black once more.

**EPOV**

Bella began to fall again and I caught her before she hit the ground. "Put her down!" cried the boy whose name was Jacob.

"Get off of this territory. You aren't allowed." He snarled but recognized defeat. He changed again and ran off.

I began to run back to my house. When I got there, everyone was already in the front yard. Carlise and Esme looked concerned. Jasper looked scared. Emmet and Alice were happy and Rosalie was so mad that she was screaming at me in her head.

"She's fine, she's just in shock." I said. When I got to Carlisle, I said, "she knows everything."

_We know, Alice filled us in. The werewolfs are back as well._

"She needs to lie down." I walked into the house and placed her on the couch.


	6. Chapter 6: Emotions

**Chapter 6: Emotions**

**EPOV**

Bella was on the couch. Her eyes were closed and she looked like an angel. Her hair was fanned out around her face and it looked like a halo.

She turned her head and muttered, "Edward..." I smiled and she reached out in her sleep. I grabbed her hand and held onto it.

_Edward._ I turned around and saw Alice. "I see three futures for you."

"What are they?" I asked. She closed her eyes and I saw more visions.

_Bella and I were together and she was strong, fast, and even more beautiful than ever. She was a vampire too._

_Bella was in a church at the alter with the same werewolf._

_Bella was in a church again but this was different. She was lying in a coffin with her eyes closed. She could have been sleeping, but I knew she wasn't._

She was done and I was crying again. Empty tears.

"I don't want any of those to happen!"

"The future can always change. You just need to figure out how to do that."

Behind me, Bella was stirring. I turned and she opened her eyes.

**BPOV**

I opened my eyes. Edward and Alice were standing around me. I turned my head and I saw the rest of the Cullens standing in the kitchen watching me anxiously.

"Bella," Edward sat down on the edge of the couch. He grabbed my hand and I was immediately comforted by his cold touch.

I stood up quickly and my head spun and I stumbled and fell. I felt cold arms around me right before I hit the floor.

Edward put me up properly. And I could feel myself bushing. "I need to talk to you," I said.

He took me outside and we sat down on his swing chair. "So you really are a vampire? You aren't messing with me?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "And you'll never kill me?"

I tried to make a joke but he didn't laugh. Instead, Edward got up and knelt in front of me. He my hand in his and looked at me very seriously.

"I would never hurt you."

I looked at him for a moment, then I leaned into him and our lips met. Instead of the warm wet lips of someone like Jake, Edward's were cold and hard.

However, I knew I never ever wanted to kiss anyone else ever again. I tangled my hands in his hair and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

All of a sudden he pulled away. I unwrapped my legs and he let go of me. "I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't be," he said. "I just have to control myself. I don't want to hurt you."

"I trust you." I had no idea why, but I knew in my heart that it was true. Also, I knew that I was in love with Edward Cullen and that would never change.

"Bella, I need to tell you something..."

"Something worse than you being a vampire?" I laughed nervously and to my relief, he snorted.

"I... I love you..." He looked at me as if he were scared.

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7: War

**A/N I made a mistake earlier with Charlie I made him seem a bit too mean so just pretend he was nicer to Bella, okay? Hahaha. Thanks...**

**Chapter 7: War**

**BPOV**

I had known Edward for a week and I had only really talked to him today but I knew that I hadn't mabe a mistake and I knew that I really loved him.

We both sat down on the swing again. We were swaying gently and holding hands. We talked a lot. He told me all about their special gifts and how I was the only person he couldn't hear.

I told him all about Charlie and why I'm living with him and my makeover from last summer. He seemed a bit upset when I told him about it. "I just don't want you to objectify yourself for attention."

I tried not to laugh. But he did have a point...

We sat talking for the longest time. I snuggled into his hard chest and he wrapped his cold arms around me. At some point during the night I must have drifted asleep.

When I woke up, I was in my own bead in my house. Oh no, it was all a dream. That wonderful night was all a dream. Charlie must have already been at work.

I sat up and went to my closet and pulled on a pair of jeans. I looked at all of my tops. They _were_ very revealing. I decided on a rather modest form fitting tee shirt and a nice wrap sweater.

When I went to my full length mirror, I saw a note taped on my mirror. I opened it, thinking it was from Charlie.

_Bella,_

_You fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you. I left a not from you for Charlie last night saying you got in late and you didn't want to wake him. I want to take you somewhere today. I'll be by at 10 o'clock. _

_Love always,_

_Edward_

I smiled broadly. I checked the clock. It said 9:30. I put on make-up and practically skipped down the stairs. I had a quick bowl of cereal just in time for the door bell to ring.

I ran to get it. "Edward!" He stood smiling for a second and then walked in and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise but we aren't driving. We're running."

My face fell. "I don't run."

"I do."

We walked outside and he picked me up, princess style. Then we were off, running so fast everything was just a blur around me.

I buried my face in his chest. When we finally got there he put me down and I nearly fell. He grabbed me before I could fall and he set me upright.

We were in a clearing with the sun streaming through the trees. It was beautiful. There was one cherry blossom tree and the flowers were so beautiful.

"I want to show you something," he said. He backed out into the clearing. When the sun shone on him his skin glittered.

He looked like water or a shiny rock shining in the sunlight.

"You're so beautiful," I said.

"So are you."

"I'm a troll compared to you."

He ran up to me suddenly, looking very angry. "You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen."

I could feel myself blushing. Wanting to change the subject, I grabbed his hand and walked to the middle of the clearing and sat down, pulling him down with me.

I sat down next to him until he pulled me into his arms. We sat like that for a few minutes in comfortable silence.

After some time, Edward stood up. He went to the cherry blossom tree and pulled a large branch down and got a flower off of it.

He gave it to me. "I love you," I whispered and he leaned down and kissed me.

I put my hand in his hair and he lowered himself so he was sitting in front of me. He put his hand at the nape of my neck, and the other on the ground as he pushed me on my back. I tried to pull up his shirt and and he began to unwrap my sweater when all of a sudden, he stopped.

"I'm sorry," I said again.

"Don't be, like I said last night I just have to be careful, I could accidentally hurt you."

Then we talked. There were many things we didn't talk about last night. He told me about hi past and I told him about things like my favorite color and band. I had no idea why he wanted to know this but I told him anyway.

Randomly, he would lean in to kiss me or stroke my face. I don't even know how long we were there. But it started to get a bit dark. "Let's go to dinner."

"But you don't eat."

"Yes, but you do."

I laughed and he picked me up again and we ran to my house and drove to a local restaurant to get dinner. "Let's do takeout," I said. I also grabbed food for Charlie.

When we got back I put the food on plates. "Charlie's home," Edward said.

"Don't leave."

"I'll be in your room."

Charlie walked in and we ate in silence. After dinner, I ran upstairs telling him I had cramps and I was tired.

When I got into my room Edward was lounging on my bed. "Cramps?"

"Charlie never bothers me when it's a lady problem."

He laughed silently and he beckoned to me. We spent a while kissing and then we lay in each other's arms for a while. After a few hours, I yawned. Edward got up. "You need to sleep," he whispered.

"Don't go."

"Would you like me to stay?" I nodded and he came back.

We both got under my covers and he wrapped his arms around me. After a few minutes, I started shivering so he got out a blanket and wrapped me in it before returning to his place.

I fell asleep and dreamed of Edward.

**JPOV**

The damn leaches are back. There are going to be problems. I hadn't seen Bella in so long since I went away for a year telling everyone that I was at school while I was getting control of being a werewolf.

"Sam, the Cullens are back and the mind reader has seduced a human, Bella," I said.

"This means that they need to be destroyed, we cannot risk them hurting her. I realize she is your imprint and I don't want you to get hurt, but if they turn her, she'll need to be destroyed as well."

I knew I couldn't let that happen. "This means war."


	8. Chapter 8: The Ultimatum

**Chapter 8: The Ultimatum**

**BPOV**

I was sitting in the clearing with Edward. Then there was a great big wolf that came running at us. Edward jumped in front of me. The wolf took a swipe at him and Edward tumbled out of the way, pulling me with him. The wolf turned around and took another swipe that caught me across the middle.

Edward snarled in fury and lunged at the wolf. I averted my eyes and I heard a loud ripping sound and I turned to see the wolf turning away from the mangled, unmoving body of... "Edward!"

I sat up in my bed, drenched in sweat. I could feel the tears flowing freely down my cheeks. "Bella, Bella, what is it? I'm here, love, I'm here."

I clung to him as I let the tears continue to fall. "I had the most horrible dream," I sobbed.

"Shh it's okay, it was all a dream," he said. I sat there for a few more minutes while I got control of myself and Edward rubbed my back, soothingly. When I finally managed to stem the flow of sorrow, I sat up and looked at him.

"What was your dream, Bella?" Edward asked, as he continued to rub my back.

I took a deep breath and recounted the nightmare. Edward looked worried for a moment but then put on an understanding look. "It's okay, it was all a dream. You're fine, I'm fine."

I nodded and continued to cling to his marble chest. "Go back to sleep, it's only 4:00 in the morning."

Realizing that I was very tired, I rolled back over and closed my eyes. Drifting off into sleep almost immediately.

"Bella, wake up, I got a call from Billy. You have to go into work today." I opened my eyes.

Charlie was standing over me. I groaned. I was so tired from waking up in the middle of the night. Oh well.

I stood up and Charlie left so I could get dressed. Wondering where Edward was, I opened my closet and nearly screamed, but I put my hand over my mouth before I could.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

"Hiding from Charlie, he was thinking about what he would have done if he found one of your dates in your room, _again."_

I smiled sheepishly. "That was once,and nothing happened. Charlie came in before anything could."

"Who was is? Mike? Tyler? Eric?"

"Jacob actually," I muttered.

"Black? The werewolf?" he nearly yelled.

"Shh, you don't want to alert Charlie." He grabbed my and kissed me fiercely.

He began to take it up a notch, using his cold tongue. I finally had to pull away because I couldn't breathe.

"Better than Jacob?" he smirked.

Realizing what that was about, I decided to have some fun. "I don't know, you may have to show me again."

He growled and grabbed me by the waist. We made out for a while until we heard Charlie's feet on the stairs. Edward oulled away and rolled under my bed.

Charlie opened my door and looked at me. "What's taking so long?"

"I don't know what I'm going to wear," I lied quickly.

He rolled his eyes. "There are doughnuts downstairs."

I randomly pulled out another pair of jeans and a button down shirt. "Okay, you can come out now."

Edward jumped out and kissed me quickly on the lips and jumped out of the window.

"Come to my house after work, okay?" I nodded and went downstairs.

When I got to work, Jacob was there. He waved, and I nodded in his direction. Jake's face fell. We spent all morning working, without talking. Finally when our lunch break came along, I walked outside, planning on driving through a fast food place.

"Bella, wait."

I turned to see Jake running after me. "What?" I asked.

"What's your problem?"

"Oh I don't know," I said sarcasticly. "It could be the fact that you're a werewolf."

"Oh you have a problem being friends with a werewolf but not with dating a vampire?" I stood staring at him for a moment, then smiled.

He opened his arms and I ran to hug him. "I'm still me, there's just more of me that can turn into a werewolf."

I laughed and he kissed my head.

"Bella I need to tell you something. While I was at finishing school, I was really getting control of myself. I learned something else about my kind. It's called imprinting."

"What's that?"

"It's when a werewolf sees a person and they sort of fall in love with a person but it's stronger than that. It's like a gravitational pull and they be whatever the imprint needs them to be."

"Wow, do they fall in love."

"Normally, but there are stories of people who don't get married because the imprint is in love with someone else. It rarely happens though and the werewolf never is the same." He looked at me in a meaningful way.

"Have you imprinted on anyone?" I asked.

"Now you mention it," he said. "Yes, I have."

"Who?"

"You."

"Me?" I gasped. "How?"

"That's why we were always dating."

"But we would always break up."

"And get back together."

I shook my head. I did love him but I wasn't in love with him. I loved Edward. I wanted to be with Edward. "Look Jake, I love you but not in that way. I'm with Edward and..." I stopped thinking about earlier. "How did you know about that?"

"I know you and I saw how he looked at you and how you looked at him. You're also sort of glowing." I blushed.

"I'm sorry Jake but I can only be friends with you." I apologized.

"If that's what you want me to be then that's what I'll be."

"Good." I said.

"Bella, there is something I need to tell you," he said in a hushed voice. "There is going to be a war between the werewolfs and the vampires. I'm sorry but I am on the wolves side. You need to decide now if you are on my side or his."

"That's not fair Jake," I hissed.

"I know but you need to choose. The boy who you've known your whole life or the boy you've just met."

I could feel tears in my eyes and I ran to my car. As I was driving, the tears were spilling down my cheeks. As I past the boarder of La Push I saw Edward standing on the road I stopped and he climbed in.

"There's going to be a war," I stammered. I made my decision as I thought about Jake and I looked at Edward.

"I chose you."


	9. Author's Note

**A/N I changed the summary, it's basically the same just a bit more detailed. Please keep reviewing, I'm sad by the little reviews I'm getting, it takes like 2 seconds lol. Thanks to those who have reviewed! **


	10. Chapter 9: Choosing

**A/N No what I realized? The song "No Air" by Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown, is a lot like "New Moon". Hahaha. Anyway, there are a lot more people reading this story then reviewing, so please review and let me know if you like it or don't like it. Thanks! I realized I made a fatal error. Alice saw Jake in a vision so pretend that didn't happen please she was just supposed to see her leaving but I did mean the vision of their marriage. That would be if he got control of his own powers. Here's chapter 9...**

**Chapter 9: Choosing**

**EPOV**

"What do you mean? 'You choose me'. What's that supposed to mean?"

Bella wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "Jacob told me that the werewolfs are going to attack you and then he made me choose he said that I couldn't see you both so I had to choose."

I was silent for a moment. "Bella, as much as I love you, are you sure? You've known that dog, I mean Jacob for your whole life."

"So?" she said, ferociously. "That doesn't change how I feel about you."

"You have no idea how happy you made me!" I grabbed her and kissed her. She pulled away and I was worried, did she change her mind?

"They are still going to attack but I don't know when."

I shook my head. "Bella, that's impossible, Alice didn't see anything about it."

"Well maybe she missed it!" she shouted at me. "I know it's going to happen."

"Calm down, Bella, it's okay." I started to think about the night I helped Bella. Alice didn't see Jacob there. But how had she seen him later? Then I remembered Carlisle telling me about werewolfs so long ago.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Werewolfs only lose their power if they learn to control their power and they only do that if they imprint on someone. Then they can get it under control and live a full life with their imprint."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Alice had a vision of Bella marrying that dog. "He imprinted on you!" I roared at her.

"How did you know?" she gasped. I could feel my heart ripping apart. Wolves always chose their imprints and visa versa.

She put her warm hand on my cold cheek. "He told me, and I still chose you," she whispered. I smiled. All doubts washed away with the touch and words of an angel.

Something else struck me. "Alice can't see werewolfs."

"What?" she gasped.

"That's why she can't see the attack," I said.

"We have to tell her."

Bella and I switched spots and I drove back to my house. The car whined in protest at how fast I was driving it. "Bella you need a new car."

"But Charlie bought this when I first got here."

"Did he get it from an antique store?" I chuckled.

She looked down. "No, from Billy. Jake fixed it up."

I immediately felt guilty and we drove home in silence. When we got home we ran inside.

**BPOV**

I had been holding back tears the whole ride home. When we got inside I said, "I have to go to the bathroom."

When I got there, I started crying. I didn't stop for a while. Jake was my best friend for as long as can remember. Even when I lived in Phoenix, I would always want to visit the thought of maybe never seeing him again was nearly unbearable. However, I knew that I wanted to be with Edward for the rest of my life.

I could hear the Cullens talking about everything. Finally when I got control of myself and touched up my make-up, I went back outside.

When I was out, I saw everyone was heading outside. Edward came and out his arm around my waist. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"A werewolf is here to talk."

When we got outside, I saw Jake. He was flanked by two people who I knew as Seth and Leah Clearwater.

Edward's grip tightened on me. When Jake saw me in Edward's arms, he became even more stony faced than before.

I felt guilty but determent. "I see you chose," he hissed at me.

I could see the pain in his eyes but I knew I couldn't do anything about it.

"We came to tell you to leave without Bella or we will attack."

This made me angry. "What the hell do I have to do with anything?"

"They want to prevent our attacking you or anyone else," Edward said. "Meanwhile, we refuse to leave because there was nothing in the treaty about love. Only about attacking and I haven't attacked you nor will I ever so that is why we will not leave."

"Jake, you're being an immature ass."

He glared at me and turned and walked away with Seth and Leah following him.

Carlise looked around. "We cannot let this happen and we will not leave." Everyone nodded in agreement except for Rosalie.

"I don't want to risk everything for her," she spat.

Emmet looked at me apologeticly and said, "Rosalie, Bella is part of our family now and you will treat her as such."

She glared around and then stomped away and Emmet followed. Alice and Jasper looked at each other abd smiled and ran off into the forest in a different direction.

It was sort of obvious what they were going to do. Carlisle and Esme took hands and ran away.

"They're off to hunt," Edward said.

"So we're all alone," I said, seductively. He growled and pulled me inside. We began to kiss seriously. We began to get deeper into it and then he pulled away.

I looked down disappointed. Instead he picked me up and took me to is room, there was just a big couch, no bed. But sat me down on it and pushed me back. "I choose you too," he whispered in my ear as he turned off the lights.


	11. Chapter 10: Surprise

**Chapter 10: Surprise**

**BPOV**

It's been a week since that wonderful night. My life was officially perfect. At school the boys had finally left me alone because Edward made sure they knew that I was his.

_FLASHBACK_

_Mike went up to us in the cafeteria and said, "Hey Cullen, you think you can just come in and move in on my girl?"_

_Edward stood up, he was much taller than Mike. "Your girl?"_

"_Hell yeah!" He punched Edward in the nose. Edward's head didn't move at all. _

_Mike doubled over, crying. I knew by the cracking sound, his hand was broken. We all laughed. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

It was all wonderful except for the fact that Jake still wouldn't listen to reason, I tried to call him but he would always ignore me. Alice couldn't see the future so we at least know that werewolfs are involved.

I was sitting in Spanish class when I started to feel a bit off. I was feeling a bit sick to my stomach. "May I use the restroom?" I asked.

The teacher nodded, looking worried. I never went to the bathroom during class. As soon as I got there, I ran straight for the toilet and was violently sick.

I felt better almost at once. It was so odd. I amused myself for a moment thinking about if I were pregnant. But that couldn't be possible. Could it? I did notice that I was a bit late late this month.

It couldn't be. Edward was a vampire. I felt sick again so I bent over the toilet and threw up again. I would check as soon as I got home.

The rest of the day couldn't end soon enough. I watched the clock in every class and barely talked during lunch. I didn't have to make any other trips to the bathroom, so I thought that was a good sign.

When the bell finally rung at the end of the day, I ran out as quickly as I could. Edward caught up with me. "Are you okay, sweetheart? You've been awfully quiet."

"I just need to run to the drug store," I said.

"I'll drive you-"

"No!" I cut across, so quickly that he looked taken aback. "I mean, it's okay. I'll go and meet you back at your place."

"Don't you think it's time that I met your dad?" he asked.

I didn't need this right now. "I don't introduce people to him unless it's serious."

He looked very hurt. "Edward, you know I love you, but Charlie won't understand it. He'll ask questions." I put my hnd on his cheek.

"Right, he might think you're pregnant," he snorted. I tried to laugh.

"I'll see you soon," I said as I kissed him quickly.

I jumped into my car and drove as fast as I dared to the drug store. I bought three tests, just in case, with cash and ran out. As soon as I got home I went to the bathroom.

I did what needed to be done. It would take a few minutes so I sat impatiently on the side of the tub as I waited. "Bella! I'm home early!" came Charlie's voice from downstairs.

Oh no! "I'll be right down," I called back.

I looked at my watch. It was time.

I looked at the screen of the first one.

_Positive_

I looked at the second.

_Positive_

I took a deep, shuddering breath, and looked at the third.

_Positive_


	12. Chapter 11: Facing Facts

**Chapter 11: Facing Facts**

**BPOV**

"Pregnant?" I whispered. How could I be pregnant? What am I going to tell Edward?

"Bella, what are you doing? I brought pizza."

"I'm coming," I called to the door. I put the tests back into the bag, numbly, and threw it away. Then I went downstairs and grabbed my keys.

"Where are you going? Didn't you hear? I got pizza," Charlie said. He took a sip of his beer.

"I'm going over to my boyfriends house and I'll probably just eat there," I said without thinking.

Charlie spat out the beer. "Boyfriend?" he spluttered.

"Oh, yeah, um. The new boy, Edward and I are dating now."

"I thought you were with that boy, Newton, unless you're with Jake again."

My stomach dropped. _Jacob._ What was I going to do about him? What was he going to think about the baby? Then I realized that he may never know, as we may never speak again. But what if he did find out? Many images went through my mind. He might hurt Edward.

"Jake and I aren't talking right now," I said.

He looked shocked. "Why on earth is that?"

"He doesn't like Edward," I stated, leaving out some rather important facts like Edward being a vampire and Jake imprinting on me.

"But you've known Jake your whole life! You've known this Edmund boy for, what, a week?"

I was so upset that I didn't even bother to correct him. "Why does everyone say that?!" I shrieked. I felt a sick sense of guilt. This was all my fault, I chose Edward and now I was pregnant with his baby. I was only 17, for Christ's sake!

Charlie looked surprised and a bit hurt. "I'm sorry, Bells, but everyone has a point then. Why would you just leave Jake like that? So what if he doesn't like your boyfriend? You'll get over Edward but Jake will be there forever."

"Jake was the one who made me choose! He told me that he wouldn't speak to me as long as I was with Edward and frankly, I think he had no right to make me choose!"

"Okay, you don't have to yell at me."

I felt bad, I knew I was only taking this out on him because I was mad and I could never say this to Jacob. I felt tears in my eyes and knew that this would be happening a lot more lately as I was pregnant.

The smell of the pizza began to waft over to me and it smelled delicious. I grabbed a piece and finished it quickly. "Jeez, Bella. Don't make yourself throw up."

Already done that, I thought. I took another piece and left without so much as a goodbye to Charlie. When I got to the house I had finished the second piece and was feeling sick again.

Edward was already outside smiling from ear to ear. He ran up to me and opened my door, pulling me out of the car. I leaned in to kiss him but felt nauseous and jumped out of his arms. "Bella?"

I ran inside and into the bathroom. I was violently sick and I felt cold hands holding my hair off of my face. "Love, what's the matter?" I looked around and saw everyone else standing at the door.

Everyone looked worried except for Rosalie who looked disgusted and slightly bored. Alice's face glazed over and Edward looked at her intently and then his face fell and he looked angry.

When Alice snapped back to attention, Edward said, "Dammit, Alice. Why are you blocking me?"

Jasper snarled at him. "Leave her alone." Edward growled right back and then Esme got in between them. "Calm down! Bella's sick. They both stopped immediately and were silenced.

Alice squealed in delight. "She's not sick she's-"

"Alice," I shouted, glaring at her. I knew she must have had a vision about the baby, and I was thankful she had blocked Edward.

"Tell him," she shouted right back. She didn't look angry, just excited.

"I will," I mumbled, knowing that they could hear me.

"Tell me what?" Edward asked, desperately.

I thought that this wouldn't be the best place to say it, as it was a bathroom that I had just thrown up in. "Can we go to your room?"

He nodded and I stood up. He wouldn't have any of that so he picked me up and ran me up to his room. The last time I had been here was that night...

"What is it?" he whispered. I looked down. I couldn't tell him but I knew that I had to. "You aren't leaving me are you?" he choked out.

"God no! I'm just afraid that you'll leave me."

He pulled my face up with his hands. "I will never leave you."

I took a deep shuddering breath and closed me eyes. "I'm...I'm...I'm pregnant..." I whispered. I felt the cold hands disappear from my face and I slowly opened my eyes. **(A/N Her pregnancy is going to be normal but her baby will be special.)**

His face was frozen for a second and then he grinned broadly. He shouted out in immense joy. Then he picked me up and spun me around. "Oh," I gasped and he put me down quickly.

"I'm so happy!" Edward cried. "I'm going to be a father."

Unwilling to bring him back to earth, I grabbed his hand. He looked at me and his face fell at my serious expression. "I've worked it out. My birthday is in a month and then I'll be 18. I'll leave school, get a job and-"

Edward put his fingers over my mouth. "You will do no such thing, you'll go to school then collage."

"Edward, I can't go to school pregnant!" I shouted at him. I could feel tears in my eyes. I didn't care at this point and I let them fall down my cheeks. "Even if I do, what will happen when the baby's born? We'll both grow older, meanwhile, you will never age."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!" I sobbed.

"I have a solution," Alice said from the other other side of the door.

"What?" Edward asked.

"I had a vision. Your child will not age once they hit adulthood. They will basicly be a vampire and will have so little blood that you won't even know it was there." **(A/N This is sort of how I wanted the pregnancy to go. I'm sorry if I change too much for your taste but it's how I'm doing it.)**

"Great, so you two will stay young and I'll grow old on my own! Unless..." A thought struck me. "You change me after I give birth."

He was shaking his head. "No, I won't let you do that."

The tears fell much faster now. "Please!" I begged. He can't reject me now! Not after I'm having his child!

"I can't, I won't. I won't let you become a monster and give up your life for me!"

"Edward!" Alice cried in warning but it was too late. The damage was done.

"I'd do this for all of us! Your family and our child!" He shook his head again.

"Fine, then you will never have to see me again," I spat. Then I whirled around and ran out the door.

"Bella!" I heard him call but I kept going and I ran to my car, hearing him pursuing me. I jumped into my truck and locked the door. He pulled on the door and began to sob tearless sobs. "Bella, please," he begged.

He pulled at the door again but I ignored him with the tears falling down my cheeks faster than ever. I hit the accelerator and sped down the road.

I didn't know where I was going but somehow I ended up in La Push. Jake ran out to greet me and I fell into his arms. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"E-everything's g-gone wr-wrong!" I balled into his shoulder.

"Take your time."

I explained everything between sniffles and sobs.

**EPOV**

"Where is she?" I bellowed at Alice. Everyone was very distressed, even Rosalie. I knew that she had always wanted a baby and she didn't want anything to happen to Bella now.

"I can't see anything!" she exclaimed in frustration. "She must be with a wolf."

I sat down with my head in my hands. Esme came over to me and rested her arm on my shoulders.

"He won't hurt her, you know that. He loves her too much."

"That's not helping! She doesn't have to change for him!"

"But she's carrying your child," Rosalie said, softly. "That will mean more to her than anything."

Alice sat down on the other side of me. "You need to change her. It's the only way. Wait until she delivers, then do it. If you love her, that's what you'll do. It's either that or let her marry that dog."

I knew I couldn't let that happen, so I got up and got into my car and I drove to the boarder.

I called Bella's phone as soon as I stopped. "What?," she hissed at me, sounding as if she had a horrible head cold.

"I'm so sorry, I love you, please forgive me. I'll do whatever you want me to. Under one condition."

"What's that?"

"You marry me."

**BPOV**

"Of course I'll marry you." I didn't like the idea of marriage, but I knew it was the only way for us to be together.

"Come to the boarder."

I nodded, then realized he couldn't see me, I said, "I'll see you soon."

"Bella," Jake said behind me. I turned to see Jake with his stony face back on. He must have heard everything. Sam was standing next to him. "Sam is here to talk about your situation." He looked pointedly at my stomach.

Feeling self conscious, I paced my hand on my belly. It was still flat but I knew it wasn't going to remain that way.

"We've decided that under the circumstances, we won't attack."

I felt a wave of relief flood over me. "Thank you."

Seemingly, unable to contain himself, Jake asked, "Are you really going to marry him?"

"Yes, I'm having his child and this is the only way to..." I didn't say anymore because I knew I shouldn't.

Jake looked, if possible, more stone-like than ever. "Leave."

"But, Jacob-"

"Leave!" he thundered.

I was shocked, but I left immediately.

**JPOV**

I watched, painfully, as she fled. "I will still attack," I said flatly, and ran out my own door, shifting as I went.


	13. Chapter 12: One Step At A Time

**Chapter 12: One Step At A Time**

**BPOV**

I was shaken by Jake's harsh reaction. What was I supposed to do? Leave Edward, the father of my child, and love of my life? I got passed the point of shock to anger by the time I got to the boarder.

I jumped out and ran to Edward. He took me in his arms and held me for a long time. When we finally pulled away, he kissed me.

"Bella, I don't change what I said but hear me out," he said cautiously.

I glared at him for a moment, but let him continue. "I don't want you to live a life of destitution just for me. Let me finish." He held up a hand to stop me from interrupting him.

"I wish you would just stay the way you are and when you pass, I'll follow quickly behind."

I stared at him for a moment, horrified. "You will never do such a thing, even if I chose to stay this way! And it won't be destitution. I'll have you and our child." I placed my hand on my stomach.

"I choose this life with you, I always have and always will, you need to stop questioning that."

He looked a bit upset but he quickly changed his face to a complacent expression. "Then it's settled. When would you like to get married?"

"What?" I spluttered, off guard.

"You agreed you would marry me," he stated, pouting.

"Yes, but I can't until I'm eighteen."

"Then when you're eighteen."

"Everyone's going to think it's just because I'm pregnant. Let's wait until after I give birth, then we'll get married, you can turn me and we'll live happily ever after." Edward snorted.

Well, most of us, I though. Jacob's hurt face flashed guiltily across my mind. "Jake knows that I'm pregnant and that you wanted to turn me."

"Bella!" he roared. "Why would you tell that dog about _our_ problems?!"

I was very taken aback so I stepped away from him. "Like it or not, Edward, he's still my best friend and if I want to confide in him I will!" I shouted right back.

"Yes, but Bella, if they find out about my changing you, it will break the treaty." His voice was a bit softer but just as angry.

"Sam said he wouldn't attack, given our situation."

"Well that's wonderful," Edward said, with a softened expression. "So back to the marriage."

I groaned internally. "Yes?"

"We have to tell Charlie."

"I think we should wait a bit. I'll hide it if it starts to show and then after enough time for any other people to be serious, we'll tell him."

"If that's what you want, then we'll do that. Until then, Carlise can be your doctor."

"Alright then," I sighed. I was feeling very tired all of a sudden. Edward got into the driver's seat of my truck and I got into the passenger's side and he drove, not to his house or mine, but to a forest.

"We're going to have to run now," he said. I groaned, out loud this time, and he picked me up.

He took off and everything became very blurry. I began to feel very nauseous and when we got there, I bent over a bush and vomited. "Why they call it 'morning sickness', I'll never know..." I mumbled while Edward chuckled sympatheticly.

"The joys of motherhood," he whispered.

"You're funny," I said sarcasticly. "What are we doing here?"

"I thought we could do with a bit of alone time in the quiet. Without having to worry about anything."

I smiled. "That sounds nice."

He pulled me out to the middle with him and the sun shined through the trees. The green grass had had patches of light on it in the shapes of leaves. I looked at Edward.

He was shining in the sunlight. I stared at him for a few moments until I realized that he was staring at me too. "What are you looking at?" I asked, blushing.

"Look at yourself," he whispered. I looked down and was surprise at what I saw.

My skin glowed very faintly. To any other person, they may not even notice. "It must be the baby," he muttered in awe.

I smiled. "It's my maternal glow," I joked.

Edward laughed, the sound, echoing around the empty clearing. He pulled me down with him and I lay in his arms. After a few minutes of hearing his steady breathing, I flt myself slip away and I fell asleep.

**JPOV**

I ran and ran until I got to Bella's house. I phase behind a tree and dressed quickly with the clothing that was tied around my ankle.

I walked up to the door, sniffing. I could smell the reeking stench of leaches. When I rang the door bell, Charlie opened the door.

"Jake!" he exclaimed in surprise. "I thought you and Bella weren't talking."

"I've come to apologize," I lied.

"Well, frankly, I think you have nothing to apologize for, but she's not here, she went to Edward's."

"Thanks, Charlie."

He closed the door and I decided to follow the scent. It brought me to a clearing. I was in the shadows of the trees when I saw Edward sitting in the clearing with Bella, asleep on his lap.

I stripped and phased in seconds flat.


	14. Chapter 13: Unwanted Attack

**Chapter 13: Unwanted Attack**

**BPOV**

I awoke, with Edward standing over me in a crouch. "What's going on?" I asked, scared.

I scrambled to my feet, looking past him and I saw a wolf stalking towards us very slowly, growling. "Jake?"

Edward let a snarl rip from his chest and I back away. I was having a horrible sense of de ja vu from that nightmare I had. I covered my stomach with my hands.

"BELLA, RUN!" Edward shouted at me.

"NO, I won't leave you!" I yelled back.

"For the sake of our baby, run!"

I was turning to leave, when Jacob let loose a horrible howl, at the word "baby". I faced them and I saw Jake running at Edward. He threw himself out of the way and Jacob hurtled into me. I flew back and landed, hard on the ground.

I felt a sharp pain on my side and I knew I must have broken a rib. I looked down and I saw a gash across my stomach. "What did you do?" I screeched at him with tears in my eyes. My breath caught in my chest and I fell back down, panting because of the pain.

Edward ran to me, throwing Jacob out of the way. He turned me so I was flat on my back. "Don't move, love," he whispered and kissed my forehead.

I looked up and saw Jake walking over in human form. His face was twisted in grief. "Bella, I'm so sorry."

"Back away, dog," Edward spat. I wanted to tell him to calm down but I was still trying catch my breath.

He backed away quickly. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he murmured over and over again.

Edward pulled off his shirt and dabbed at my stomach, I winced in pain. He pulled out his phone and called someone. "Carlisle, get over here, now!" he said, urgently.

Jake tried to walk over to me again but Edward stood up, leaning over me protectively, and snarled at him. "Leave now, before I kill you!"

I tried to raise my arm to stop Edward, but gasped in pain. My rib really must have been broken. Edward dropped down immediately and pushed my hair off of my face.

I turned my head and saw jake running away and I heard a ripping sound and then a howl as the sound of him running, retreated. I looked up at Edward and I could tell he wasn't breathing and I knew it was because of the blood.

Minutes later, Carlise, Alice, and -surprisingly- Rosalie all turned up. Rosalie and Alice pinched their noses to keep from breathing the scent of my blood and they all dropped down with Edward. Rosalie grabbed my hand. I looked confusedly at Edward and he shook his head in a way to say that he would tell me later.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

Edward told everyone what happened. Rosalie and Alice let out cries and snarls of fury. "Will our baby be alright?" I asked anxiously. Although I was very preoccupied, I loved the way "our baby" sounded. I could tell that Edward liked it too because

"The baby should be fine, as long as we bandage you up soon. We can't afford for you to loose any more blood. We should get you back to the house and clean your wound."

"I think she also broke a rib or two when that dog knocked her over," Edward added with a hint of venom and bitterness.

"We should tape that here," Carlisle said.

"No!" I exclaimed. "Help the baby first."

Carlisle picked me up and ran with me back to their house. He ran so smoothly, that I barely even felt it. When we got inside, he laid me on the couch.

Esme, Jasper, and Emmet were all standing around looking anxious. I was very unnerved by the attention.

Carlisle cleaned my stomach and bandaged it. Thank goodness that it didn't need stitches. After that, he taped my ribs up.

After an hour, I was as fully mended as I could get and Rosalie had to lend me a top, as mun had a slash across it and was stained in my blood. We decided the best solution was to burn it. After that was all said and done, Alice's face glazed over. Edward looked at her intently. "Great," he sighed, exasperated.

"Charlie's coming," Alice explained. Carlisle put all of the equipment away and we turned on the TV. I could tell that they were trying to appear normal.

Alice pulled Jasper away and Rosalie sat down on the couch at my feet, because I was still lying down. Edward sat at my feet and Esme went to the kitchen and Carlisle went upstairs.

Before long, the delicious scent of pasta was wafting from the kitchen. "Why did Alice take Jasper?" I asked.

"He'll be in immense pain if he stays. Your family smells very good."

This was a wired thing to hear but I didn't say anything as I learned to expect odd things like that.

Esme brought three plates of pasta out to us. "Why are you two getting food?" I asked, knowing that vampire's don't eat human food.

"We need to look normal," Rosalie answered.

Sure enough, the doorbell rang shortly and when Esme answered it, it was Charlie. "I thought it was about time I met Edward," he said. "As I didn't even know she was seeing someone so..." He looked a bit unnerved at all of the beautiful people staring at him.

Edward stood up and shook Charlie's hand. "Chief Swan." We stood around chatting awkwardly for a while.

"Bella, I noticed that your truck wasn't in the driveway," said Charlie.

_Crap._ I couldn't exactly tell him that we ran to a clearing and I was attacked by a werewolf so I forgot about it. "It broke down when we were driving and Carlisle picked us up," Edward lied. "I'll bring it by tomorrow."

Charlie seemed satisfied. "Come on Bells. I have to go to work tomorrow, even though it's Saturday."

I stood up and Esme returned with a tub of pasta. "I'll see you tonight," Edward whispered in my ear so quietly, that I knew Charlie wouldn't hear.

We left and drove back in silence while I ate the pasta. "You've been awfully hungry today, Bells."

I couldn't tell him that I was eating for two. "Yeah, well, sometimes you just have those days."

When we got home, I went into my room and gasped as I saw Jake sitting on my bed.


	15. Chapter 14: Trying to Be

**Chapter 14: Griping the Heart**

**BPOV  
**"Jacob Black, what are you doing here?" I gasped.

"I wanted to see you," he admitted, looking at me straight in the eye. This was unfair. He made me choose between my best friend and the love of my life! Not to mention the fact that I could have lost the baby.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE!" I hissed at him. He stepped towards me and I backed away, pressing my back to the door, wincing as I twisted my torso, causing the tape to tug painfully at my ribs.

"Bella, hear me out," he pleaded. I glared at him.

I held up two fingers. "You have two seconds to give me a good explanation or I'll call Charlie. I don't care how much he likes you, if you turn up in my room _again, _he'll bring out the shot gun."

"Bella, I love you and I would never hurt you-" I snorted and pulled my shirt up high enough so that he could see the tape on my broken ribs. "Intentionally," he revised, guiltily. I folded my arms and pursed my lips, waiting for him to continue.

"I am so sorry! Please forgive me!" He fell to his knees in front of me.

I could feel my heart going out to him. I couldn't let him be in this pain, it was an accident after all. I opened my mouth to say something consoling but then I heard a noise from the window.

My head snapped up and I saw Edward jumping in through the window. When he straightened up, he looked livid. "YOU!" he all but shouted.

I ran over to him and put my hand on his tense shoulder. He didn't relax. "Edward, calm down. You don't want Charlie to hear you."

He walked slowly over to Jacob, pulling me behind him as he went. "You have no right to be here, you pup."

"I can be here if I damn well please!" retorted Jake.

"You two will calm down now," I hissed at them. "Edward, sit down and be quiet. Jake, I think it would be best if you just go."

"But-"

"Now!"

He gave me a pleading look. "Bella..." I shook my head. He gave me one last agonized look, then jumped out of the window.

"Bella, how could you let him in to your _bedroom_?" asked Edward, astonished.

"I came home and he was here. What would you have had me do?"

"Throw him out!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips, winced in pain again as I torqued the tape. Edward's expression softened immediately and he went over to me.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Fine," I wheezed, as I regained my breath. He pulled me down on the bed with him, wrapped a quilt around me, and laid his hand over my ribs. Within minutes, I could feel the cold seeping through the fabric and it soothed the pain.

"Why has Rosalie been so nice to me?" I asked.

"She's always wanted children of her own and now that you're having one, you're much more appealing to her."

I shook my head sadly and closed my eyes. Edward began to hum a strange, yet calming, tune and I felt myself drifting off.

For the rest of the weekend, I went to Edward's. He kept the truck saying that, "We need to make Charlie think it was actually broken down."

I knew that he just wanted to keep me away from it. Instead, he got me a rental. A huge, shiny, black jeep. He probably wanted me to see what it was like to have a normal car, if you could call that normal.

But my truck had sentimental value, although I wouldn't tell him that. Jake had fixed it up for me, and as I made Jake leave again, it was all I had left of him.

I would never tell Edward, though, so I was stuck with the jeep.

When Monday came, Edward came to my house, as usual. However, this time he wasn't driving. "Where's your car?" I asked when I got out of the house. (Miraculously, I had kept my breakfast down that morning.)

"I thought we could take the rental today," he answered casually.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

I shrugged and we got into the car and I drove us to school. When we got there, there was a bit of a crowd around a parking spot near the door. I pulled in to a parking spot and got out.

As we were walking to the congregation of students, Edward wrapped his arm firmly around my waist. The crowd parted as we approached and I saw Jacob with his motorcycle.

I seemed like only yesterday when were were in his garage as he was fixing the bikes. I sighed with nostalgia. All of the girls were staring and pointing at him. Jessica and Lauren, my former best friends until the Cullens came, were tossing their hair and sticking out their chest and backsides.

I stepped forward to Jake but Edward held me back. I pulled away, knowing that he would let me go if he thought I really wanted him to. I walked forward and Jake stood up, expectantly. "Bella," Edward whispered.

I ignored him and stopped a few feet away from Jake. "Jake, why are you here?" I asked, quietly enough, so that no one but Jake and the Cullens could hear. "I wish things were different, but it is how it is. You, yourself, made me choose and you cannot have it both ways."

"Where's your truck?" Jake asked. He looked at me for a moment and then looked at Edward. Smirking, he bent down towards me and kissed my cheek, and then, pausing slightly, my lips. It was soft, but meaningful. I was frozen for a moment, and before I could figure out what to do next, Edward had walked up behind me and was pulling me back again. This time, I let him willingly. I glared at Jake. How could he do that? In front of so many people too? Does he want to expose the Cullens' secret?

**EPOV**

"Edward, be careful today, I can't see anyone's future, a dog must be involved," Alice said to me as I was about to get into my car. I clenched my fist so hard on the door, that there was a dent when I took my hand away. I thought for a moment, and then came to a conclusion.

I turned and ran to Bella's house, intending on her driving the rental, so he could see that the truck had been replaced.

When we got to school, I saw the group of students surrounding the dog. I pulled Bella behind me and walked toward the mass of people. When she saw Jacob Black she attempted to walk towards him but I held her back. She then, pulled away and continued to him. This pained me greatly but I kept calm for fear of exposing my secret to everyone.

She walked up to him and said, "Jake, why are you here? I wish things were different, but it is how it is. You yourself made me choose and you cannot have it both ways."

This made me happy, but then I was enraged by the dog's thoughts that were directed at me. _You're surrounded by people now, leech, so you can't do anything about this..._

He leaned down to Bella and kissed her cheek, before, kissing her softly on the lips. She froze, and I walked up to them, nearly loosing control. I pulled he behind me and she went. He smirked at me and I nodded my head toward the forest by the school. The dog turned and ran to the forest, with me close behind.

"NO!" Bella cried out, running after us.

There was a ripping sound and the great wolf turned on me.

**BPOV**

I ran after them. "NO!" I screamed, not caring what everyone else must have thought. As I arrived behind them, I heard a ripping sound and the great wolf turned on us.

I could see the recognition in his eyes as he gazed upon me. Then, he turned to Edward and they both leaped into the air and collided with the sound of a thunder crack.


	16. Chapter 15: Uncovered Truth

**A/N Hey everyone! Sorry about the wait. I've been really busy! For anyone who is still following it, thank you and for all new comers to the story, I hope you like it. Please R&R! I won't update unless I get at least 5 reviews :)**

Chapter 15: Uncovered Truth

**BPOV**

_Previously _

I ran after them. "NO!" I screamed, not caring what everyone else must have thought. As I arrived behind them, I heard a ripping sound and the great wolf turned on us.

I could see the recognition in his eyes as he gazed upon me. Then, he turned to Edward and they both leaped into the air and collided with the sound of a thunder crack.

Debris began to fly from the impact of their collision. I ran behind a tree to avoid it. "Stop it!" I screamed, to no effect.

I heard a howl of pain and I looked around the tree to see Edward standing over the wolf. Jake was lying on the ground, panting. Edward bared his teeth and began to lean closer to his throat.

"No!" I cried out.

Edward looked up at me. "He could have killed someone, what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"I want you to back away from him."

Edward looked daggers at Jake but backed away. I ran up to Jake and feel to my knees by his head. "Call to Sam in your head," I whispered to him. He shook his head.

"Don't argue," I said.

His head fell back in submission. Edward came up behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders, while I gently stroked Jake's large and fury head.

Some time later, two large wolves walked through the trees to where we were. Edward helped them raise Jake so they were able to help him limp out of site.

I sighed with relief and exasperation. Edward helped me stand up and he attempted to hug me, but I pulled away. "What-" he started to say but I cut him off.

"What the hell was that about?" I shrieked at him. "What on earth is wrong with you?"

"He kissed you Bella, what am I supposed to do?"

"Leave him alone! Let it go! You could have killed him, or worse, he could have killed you!"

"You think it would be worse if I died?" he asked like a little boy, looking for approval.

"That is not the point," I said, more softly. "The point is that it was stupid and if you ever do that again, so help me God, I will leave you and take our baby with me."

He raised his hands in surrender and walked toward me. His arms snaked around my waist and he began to kiss my neck.

I giggled. "I can't stay mad at you. I suppose that we should go to school now."

Edward sighed. "I guess."

We walked out of the forest hand in hand. People were filing into the building. Evidently, the bell had just rung.

People ran up to us and noted Edward's ripped clothing. We were assaulted by a stream of questions. "Who was that...what happened...why are your clothes ripped..."

Alice navigated her way through the crowed, trailing Jasper behind her. "Go away, everyone. There is nothing to see here." Everyone sighed disappointedly and left to their appropriate classrooms.

Alice pulled a bundle of clothing out of her bag. "I had a feeling that these would come in handy."

_Later That Day_

After the school day, that seemed to never end, Edward took me to my rental car. "We have an appointment with Carlisle for the baby," Edward said as we pulled out of the school parking lot.

When we got to the Cullen' house, Edward and I went up to Carlisle's office. He smiled when he saw us. "Hello Bella, I set up the table. Here's a gown, I'll be back in a moment." Carlisle stepped outside.

I pulled on the gown. "OK Carlisle."

He came back in, accompanied by the rest of the family. "Please lie down on the table," he said.

I did so and he squeezed a gel-like substance over my stomach. "It's warm," I said and Edward laughed. I stretched my hand out to him and he squeezed it.

I looked at the monitor and saw something that took my breath away. I saw my baby on the screen.

"It looks like a sea monkey," Emmet said. Rosalie smacked him in the stomach.

"It's our sea monkey," I whispered, while tears rolled down my face. I looked at Edward. He looked like I felt.

Suddenly, we heard a car door slam and the voices of Charlie and Jacob.

"Alice, why didn't you see them coming?" Edward hissed.

"I can't see wolves, you know that."

"Quick! Cover everything up! He doesn't know that I'm pregnant!" I exclaimed.

I was expecting to hear a knock at the door or for them to ring the bell. However, I heard the barge right in.

"Jacob, you cannot just walk into someone's house, uninvited," we heard Charlie scold.

We were scrambling around to put everything away. Jake began to clamber up the stairs, followed, no doubt, by Charlie.

I hastily pulled on my jeans under the medical gown, but Jake burst through the door before I could put my shirt on.

We all froze in what we were doing. Everything was mostly away, except for the ultrasound machine.

Charlie's eyes darted from the machine, to my gown, to Edward's hand in mine. "What is going on here?" he asked.

I looked accusingly at Jake, who was smirking at what he found, but his eyes were cold and sad.

"Charlie, I can explain," I said. "This isn't easy, so I'll just come out with it. "I'm pregnant."

Charlie went purple. "What?" he gasped. He turned to Jacob. "You had better be the father.

"I wish," Jake said.

Edward started towards him, but I pulled him back.

"Who is then?" Charlie shouted. He then looked back at me and then at Edward. He raised his eyebrows at me and I nodded.

Then Charlie did something that I could not believe. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at Edward.

**Thanks for all those who are reading. Sorry that it wasn't that action-packed. I promise that the next one will be and I'll try to update more. Remember, at least 5 reviews! **


	17. Chapter 16: Panic

**Thanks to those who have reviewed. Here's the next chapter. 2 in 2 days! I'm on a role!**

Chapter 16: Panic

**BPOV**

"Charlie!" I screamed. "What the hell?"

"Bella, stay out of this! I have put up with your childish romance for as long as I can but enough is enough!" As Charlie was saying this, Edward began to pull me behind him.

"Like I would ever shoot my own daughter," he scoffed. "You've known Jacob for your whole life and one guy just waltzes through the door and suddenly you're in love and pregnant? How could you do this to me?"

"To you?" I shrieked, loosing control. "Do you think I wanted to be pregnant at seventeen? But whether you like it or not, Edward and I are in love and I am having his baby. It's not ideal, but I'm happy."

Jake had been surveying the seen smugly, however, when I started talking, he began to glare at me. "Bella, your dad has a point, how do you know that Cullen will stay with you after the baby is born?"

"I'm not that kind of guy, dog," Edward hissed at him.

I looked at him with surprise. I did not think that Edward would bring that up in front of Charlie.

"Hey, there is no need to be slinging insults, here," Charlie said, still pointing the gun at Edward.

I knew that the gun could not hurt Edward but I was indignant about the fact that Charlie would want to hurt him.

Carlisle stepped forward. "Chief Swan, please come down, no one needs to get hurt."

"I'm surprised that you're so calm right now, Dr. Cullen." Charlie countered. "Your youngest son just got some teenage slut pregnant."

Edward growled at the word slut and even Jake balled his hands into fists and took a menacing step forward.

"Please Chief Swan, there is no need for foul language here, you said so yourself. And, as Bella said, this is not an ideal situation, but we are trying to make the most of it and my family and I are willing to help in any way we can."

I looked from Charlie to Carlisle and I began to walk forward. Edward grabbed my arm. "It's okay," I whispered to him.

"Dad," I said, soothingly, and Charlie stopped at my first use of the word Dad in months. "You know that you'll always be the number one guy in my life, but I'm not a kid anymore."

His face softened. "I'm so sorry, Bells. I don't know what came over me. I'm so ashamed." He looked at the rest of the Cullens. "Will you all please forgive me?"

"Of course," Carlisle and Esme said together, however, the rest of the Cullens looked very reluctant.

Charlie began to holster his gun when something odd happened. I was turning back to Edward, with my hand on my stomach and I heard a scuffle behind me. Then, several things happened at once.

Alice and Edward both shouted out at once, "No!" I was turning around to see a flash and I heard a bang. I felt a pull on my arm by a cold hand. Finally, I felt a horrible pain in my shoulder and then everything went black.

**EPOV**

Charlie began to put the gun down. Bella turned to me, looking relieved and she placed her hand on her stomach. Jacob took one look at Bella with her hand on her stomach and he dove for the gun.

In Alice's mind I saw her vision.

_Jake and Charlie fighting over the gun and Bella getting shot in the chest._

Alice and I both shouted out, "No!" I pulled on her arm, attempting to push her out of harm's way and the gun went off. I could not tell what happened until I heard a cry of pain.

Bella collapsed in my arms and I was overwhelmed by the scent of her blood. I looked down. Terrified at what I would see.

She had blood pouring from her shoulder at the front and the back. The bullet had gone all the way through. "Bella!" I shouted. "Bella, can you hear me?"

Jacob looked panicked. "Who shot her?" he asked.

"I don't know," Charlie answered. He looked so terrified and pained.

"Carlisle!" I shouted. "Help her!"

I put Bella on table. Carlisle ran forward and began to clean off her shoulder. "Alice, get Jasper out of here," he said, as he did so.

Alice seemed to be reluctant, but she went anyway, pulling Jasper behind her. Emmet followed them. Rosalie stepped forward. "What about the baby?" she snarled.

The dog and Charlie looked so unsure of what to do. "Get out of here," I growled at both of them. Charlie nodded and left, looking pale as can be. Jacob, however, did not move.

I grabbed him by the throat and slammed him on the wall. "How dare you shoot her? I will kill you! I told you to never come near her again but you still did it!"

I bared my teeth and brought my mouth to his throat. Jacob pushed my away from him and began to shake violently.

"Edward!" Carlisle shouted. "Bella needs you!"

I turned away from the dog and walked over to Bella. Jacob sat down in the corner and out his head in his hands. "What about the baby," Rosalie demanded.

What with Carlisle's vampire movements, Bella was on the table, shirt off, IV in arm, and gauze on arm. "I have to be honest. Bella lost a lot of blood. Due to her pregnancy, her blood was thinned. It's not common, but it can happen. Therefore, she bleed out more than she would of."

"What about the baby?" Rosalie repeated.

"I don't care, as long as Bella is okay," I said. Rosalie growled at me. I ignored her.

"It doesn't look good," he said.

"What does that mean?" I shouted.

"All I'm saying is be prepared for the worst."

I fell to my knees and hung my head in despair. This couldn't be happening! My Bella had to stay alive!

"She's stable, for now, and in a coma." Carlisle said. "All we can do now, is wait."

"What about the baby?" Rosalie asked, for the third time.

"It seems normal, for now. However, things could change."

Carlisle and Rosalie left and I glared at Jacob. He stood up. "I know that it was me," he choked out. It was obvious that he had been crying.

"I know that too," I said, between my teeth. "Please leave."

To my surprise, he nodded and walked out. I turned to Bella and sat by the table, holding her hand. I stayed there all night. The rest of my family came intermittently. Charlie came in too once but I knew that he felt uncomfortable around me so he did not stay for long. He just sat outside the door. Jacob Black also called Carlisle a few times to check on her.

After hours and hours of waiting, I began to smell fresh blood. I looked down and saw blood pooling from between Bella's legs. "Carlisle!" I shouted.

He came running in and began to mop up the blood and got the ultrasound machine out. The blood soon became too much for me and I began to clench the chair to keep myself from jumping up.

Carlisle noticed. "Edward, get out of here!"

I shook my head.

"Go!"

I reluctantly left and I saw everyone sitting outside the door. "What's going on?" asked Charlie.

"I think we lost the baby."

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading! There are a lot more people reading than reviewing. Please review! Let me know if you like it, hate it, or want anything changed. **


	18. Chapter 17: Waiting for all Eternity

**Hey Guys! Here's another chapter. Please, please, please, please REVIEW!!!!!!! There are tons of people who are reading it! I want to make sure that I'm not waiting my time with this story. Here's the next chapter...**

Chapter 17: Waiting for all Eternity

**EPOV**

"I think we lost the baby."

Charlie put his head in his hands. Esme covered her mouth in horror, while Emmet and Jasper squeezed their wives shoulders.

Rosalie shook Emmet off and walked out of the room, we could hear her dry sobs all the way out. "Alice?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said in a voice that was choked with unshed tears. "I can't see anything. You must be involved." She pointed accusingly at Jacob.

He glared at Alice. "I can't help it that your freaky powers don't work when I'm around."

She snarled at him and stepped forward. Jasper grabbed her arm and she relaxed slightly. Throughout the course of this conversation, Charlie had been looking at all of us, bewildered. "What the...?"

I looked at him, forgetting that he knew nothing of who we truly were or of our abilities. "Chief Swan, there is something you do not know about us, but this is not the time for you to find out, I am truly sorry," I said.

He nodded. _My poor Bella_, he thought. _Of course I'm upset, but she needs to live! This cannot be happening! I cannot loose the only person in my life!_

I had not known how important Bella was to him. When we changed her this was going to be excruciating for him. That is, if she survives. No, I couldn't think like that.

We sat in silence for what seemed like years, but had really only been a few hours. Alice had gone off to her bedroom and I could tell by her thoughts that she was attempting to retrieve some sort of vision. Jacob had not moved from his spot on the floor and neither had Charlie. Rosalie was still downstairs, but the rest of my family had not moved.

Finally, Carlise walked out. We all stood up. "The baby is alright!" he exclaimed. Rosalie ran upstairs and Alice appeared from out of her room.

"Bella?" I asked desperately.

"She's still in the coma." _It doesn't look good_, he thought, looking at me.

I swallowed forcefully. My eyes stung, taunting me with the tears I could never cry. I nodded. "Can I see her now?"

_Of course. She needs you now more than ever_, he thought.

I walked into the room to see Bella, my beautiful Bella, now lying on a bed, all of the color drained from her cheeks. She had another IV in her arm and there were two heart monitoring machines next to her. One was beeping at slightly slower pace, that must be Bella's heart. The other was beeping at an abnormally fast pace. It took me a moment to realize that it was the heart beep of the baby, my baby.

Bella's blood was as strong as ever and it burned my throat with each breath. I welcomed the pain though. It was the only thing that assured me that the beautiful, pale creature lying on the bed was, in fact, my Bella.

I sat down at her side and held her hand gently. I looked only at her and I could see out of the corner of my eye, the sky becoming lighter. Night was almost over.

The sky grew completely light...

It grew dark once more...

Light...

Dark...

Two days had passed and my Bella was still unconscious. People had come in and out, but I had not seen who. Carlisle came in to check on her, but did not stay long.

I whispered to her while I sat there. A constant stream of "wake up", "open your eyes", and "look at me".

However, she did not wake up, she did not open he eyes, and she did not look at me. My Bella, did not move at all. I sat there as unmoving as she was.

Suddenly, I heard Alice call, "Edward!"

I reluctantly stood up and opened the door. Alice was standing there, looking anxious. "What is it?" I asked. She opened her mouth to respond but then I heard something from behind me that would have made my heart skip a beat, if it were beating.

"Edward?"

**BPOV**

I could hear voices. I heard Jacob, Alice, my father, Carlisle, and my angel. I was in a great amount of pain. It wasn't in my shoulder like I thought it would be. It was in my stomach. Oh no! It was the baby!

I tried to cry out. Someone had to help my baby. I wanted to scream out, but I couldn't. I wanted to open my eyes, but I couldn't. I wanted to do anything, everything, to get some attention. However, I was unable to move or speak. I couldn't even open my eyes.

Finally, there were panicked voices. I knew that someone had realized that there was a problem. Time passed, and the pain ceased. I knew in my heart that my baby was alright.

I lied there for what seemed like an eternity. I heard an endless stream of words from Edward. I could not tell where he was, but I knew that he was close.

It was a constant stream of "wake up", "open your eyes", and "look at me". I wanted to wake up, I wanted to open my eyes, and I so desperately wanted to look at him it was like a constant pain in my chest.

I heard Alice call out to him. _No_, I thought. _Don't leave me._

I could hear him stand up and I fought so desperately to let him hear me. I did not want to be left alone. He had to stay with me forever. I tried so hard to open my eyes and to speak. Finally, I heard, "Edward."

I was the one who had spoken. It was me. I finally managed to open my eyes and I saw Edward standing by the door, looking back at me with his lips slightly parted. His face broke out in a huge smile. He suddenly appeared next to me and he grabbed my hand.

Alice was standing by the door. She looked very excited that I was awake, but I could tell that there was something else on her mind. She looked meaningfully at Edward and his smile fell. I looked at him, scared.

"Is it the baby?" I asked, immediately thinking of the worst.

Edward put his smile back on, but it did not reach his eyes. "The baby is fine. We did have a scare earlier, but that's behind us now."

"I'll go and tell everyone that you're awake," Alice said. She shot him a look and then walked out.

"What was that about?" I demanded.

"What?" Edward asked, with false innocence.

"Please do not insult my intelligence."

He sighed. "Alright. Alice finally got a vision. It was of the Volturi. The Volturi are like our world's royalty. They deal with problematic vampire's such as ourselves. They know that you are pregnant and they are not happy. They are coming to deal with us."

I grabbed my stomach. This could not be happening. "By deal, you mean..."

"Yes, they will kill us all."

**There you go. Please R/R! **


End file.
